A Year Without Rain
by LadyMonsterx3
Summary: Un día sin es como un año sin lluvia, te necesito a mi lado, no sé cómo voy a sobrevivir pero un día sin ti es como un año sin lluvia...uff se notará tanto q soy nueva u.uU... Mi primer fic de One-Shot.


**Ohayo! n-n, MI PRIMER FIC! AHHHHHHH! (Gritando como una psicópata XP) bueno ya… (Respirando agitadamente) es q es mi primer fic aquí, soy nueva y principiante de esto ñ_ñ…y para los q no me conocen… (Kunan: es obvio no? ¬¬, nadie te conoce por ser un bruja loca y demente!) ¬¬# _luego te trituro_…bueno no le hagan a Kunan, para empezar:**

**-Me llamo Fabiana, Tengo 12 años, Me encanta leer Fanfics y conocer amigos**

**Bueno…Empecemos!**

* * *

**A ****Year without Rain**

..

..

..

_**Can **__**you feel me?**_

_**When**__** I think about you,**_

_**With**__** every breath I take.**_

_**Every**__** minute**_

_**Don't**__** matter what I do**_

_**My**__** world is an empty place**_

Comienza en un lugar bastante caluroso... Una ciudad desierto sería lo más conveniente mencionar. En este paisaje tan... hermoso y triste a la vez, un auto deportivo rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad a un oasis, pero quien era el que manejaba el deportivo rojo?, se trataba de una chica de ojos jades y cabello negro azabache alborotado dándole un toque masculino y tierno a la vez, tenía la mirada llena de tristeza y ansiedad, se bajo del costoso deportivo y dio dos pasos quedando al frente de la cristalizada agua del oasis. Se quito las sandalias y metio los pies en el agua pataleando suavemente.

-¿Dónde estas?...-Exclamó suavemente la joven, llamada Kaoru Matsubara, adolescente de 15 años, estaba muy preocupada por una persona que no llegaba al punto de encuentro con ella.

_**Like**__** I've been wondering the dessert,**_

_**For**__** a thousand days (oooh).**_

_**Don't**__** know if it's a mirage,**_

_**But**__** i always see your face, Baby…**_

La pelinegra llevaba un vestido color verde tipo strapless con un lazo negro en el medio del escote, en la parte del vientre habia una especie de cinturon grueso negro, despues de ese cinturon la falda era con varios volantes y a medida que bajaba se volvia mas oscuro el verde, se veía realmente preciosa, caminaba a paso lento hacía ni ella sabía donde, solo pensaba en como, cuando y donde vendrá aquella persona que le robo el corazon y se fue hace unos meses. Sintió un líquido pasando por su mejilla, eran lágrimas, mientras cantaba una canción…

_**I'm missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it I don't know**_

_**A day without is like a year without rain.**_

_**I need you by my side,**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive**_

_**But a day without you is like a year without rain**_

_**Oooh.**_

Mas lagrimas inundaron sus hermosos ojos jade, sentía todo seco dentro de su ser, no quiso nada más que volver a ver esos ojos verdes oscuros.

_-__Butch…como te extraño _-susurró la chica que seguía cantando esa canción tan hermosa como ella. Ella seguía caminando hacía al vacío con la mirada perdida.

_**The stars are burning,**_

_**I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)**_

_**Can't you hear me calling?**_

_**My heart is yearning,**_

_**Like the ocean that's running dry**_

_**Catch me I'm falling,**_

_**It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,**_

_**(Won't you save me),**_

_**Its gonna be on the soon you get back to be,**_

_**When**__** you get back to me (ooooh Baby)**_

_**I missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it I don't know**_

_**A day without is like a year without rain.**_

_**I need you by my side,**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive,**_

_**But a day without you is like a year without rain… (Ooh)**_

_**Wooooooooaaah...**_

De repente, un sujeto a lejos caminaba hacía ella, Kaoru se dio cuenta mientras lo miraba fijamente…pero no un señor, sino un joven. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, atado a una pequeña colita, ojos intensos y penetrantes de color verde, piel blanca y suave como el marfil, Kaoru quedo en shock al saber quien era ese joven. Luego, sintió una gota en la mejilla, después otra gota y otra gota hasta que empezó a llover…

_**So let this drought come to an end**_

_**And make this desert flower again,**_

_**I'm so glad you found me, stick around me**_

_**Baby baby baby ( ooooohh )**_

_**It's A World of wonder,**_

_**With you in my life**_

_**So hurry baby**_

_**Don't waist no more time**_

_**I need you nearer,**_

_**Can't explain**_

_**But a day without you**_

_**Is like a year without rai**__**n**_

La chica miró el cielo sorprendida, para luego caminar lentamente hacía el chico empapada pero no le importaba, solo tenía deseos de besarlo, abrazarlo y tenerlo siempre a su lado, pero tenia que controlarse.

-Kaoru…-susurró el joven con su mirada intimidante y seductora, cosa que a Kaoru le encantaba de el. Ambos al llegar uno cerca del otro, Kaoru prácticamente se lanzó hacía el atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras suelta lagrimas de alegría, mientras el la agarraba con una mano la cabeza y la otra la cintura…

_**I missing you so much**_

_**Can't help it i don't know,**_

_**A day without is like a year without rain.**_

_**I need you by my side,**_

_**Don't know how I'll survive**_

_**But a day without you is like a year without**_

_**Rain**__** (oooohh)**_

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron profundamente, no hacia falta las palabras mucho menos para Kaoru porque ella sabia que no se volvería a separar de el.

-Perdona la tardanza, es quería una entrada unica para sorprenderte-dijo el con una sonrisa divertida, ella fingió estar enojada haciendo un puchero.

-¡Wow! No me mires así, tu novio tiene derecho a desaparecer por unos meses-exclamó el oji-verde inocentemente, ella sonrío y negó levemente con la cabeza, su novio no tenía remedio.

-Talvez,...pero es que cuando no estas, tengo el desierto en mi corazón, es como…**Un año sin lluvia.**- dijo la pelinegra acercándose mas al chico, el sonrío la tomo por las caderas apegándola a el mientras le daba un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

**Fin!**

* * *

**Bueno, es mi primer fic song-shot aquí…Espero por sus Reviews ONEGAI! DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO! BYE-BYE!^^**


End file.
